I ll be there for you
by sammynanci
Summary: Después de la visita de Castiel un angustiado Dean espera que su hermano menor despierte. Los pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos de Dean están presentes en este two shot pleno de amor,angustia,preocupación y ¡Lee si quieres saber qué más! Gracias
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Si! Soy yo de nuevo y aunque no lo crean acá estoy otra vez para dejar otro escrito al que ni yo sabía que iba a escribir, xd. La culpa de esto pueden echársela a cierto video que circula en la web y en los foros como promo del capi 6x12 así que ****si no lo vieron o, peor aún, no vieron el capítulo 6x11 NO leas!**

**Si lo vieron y quieren saber porque cada vez que me traumo por un episodio o una escena o algo escribo un fic y en este caso un two shot se darán cuenta que es por mi necesidad de traerle algo de tranquilidad a mi alma atormentada (*_* ) y tan necesitada del amor fraternal que nos vienen negando desde que comenzó la temporada y en gran parte de la anterior (buahhh ¿dónde quedaron los momentos tiernos de las primeras temporadas?) **

**En fin, como se darán cuenta es por todo esto que tengo la necesidad de descargar las emociones que tal video (además del capi 6x11) me causaran.**

**Como siempre (para no variar) el título corresponde a otra canción de mi querido Bon Jovi quien además de tener hermosas canciones es una fuente inagotable de inspiración para mi con los títulos de sus temas, jajajaj (¡Y vamos por más!)**

**También como siempre (y como odio hacer esto, xd) debo aclarar que los chicos no me pertenecen (maldita sea la hora que no me conoció mi Sammy!,jajajaj) que la serie tampoco y que pertenecen a mi odiado y adorado Erik Kripke y a la ( desde que retrasaron el comienzo) cadena CW y que hago esto sin ningún afán de lucro y blah, blah, blah**

**Ahora si, espero que disfruten y más que nada espero que aunque sea una mínima parte de todo esto pase en tan esperado capítulo, xd! **

** SUPERNATURAL**

**I´ll be there for you**

¿Y por qué no despierta?...

…Esa pregunta repercutía una y otra vez en su cerebro cansado que, en empatía con su corazón, junto a cada latido, enviaba ecos de angustia a su alma atormentada.

Por centésima vez en lo que iba del día se pasó con fuerza una mano sobre sus rubios cabellos cortos para frotarse luego el cuello dolorido por la tensión de horas y horas acumuladas.

Ya hacía dos días desde que Muerte había regresado del Infierno con el alma de Sam, dos días desde que había visto por última vez los verdes ojos de su hermano menor mirarlo con desesperación, clamando por su ayuda. Dos días desde que escuchó su voz por última vez y ese fue el día que, por primera vez desde que volviera a verlo, casi creyó desmoronarse ante la sensación que era su Sammy, el verdadero, el que lo estaba llamando.

Había estado esperando durante meses por un sentimiento así en esa cáscara vacía que decía ser su hermano por lo que ver esa expresión desgarradora, tan cercana al pánico, a un verdadero sentimiento, lo más parecido a una verdadera emoción surcando el rostro de Sam desde que regresara del Infierno, catapultó su corazón a un ritmo frenético.

Como tuvo que luchar en contra de cada fibra de su ser que le gritaba que corriera a su lado sólo él lo sabría, negándose con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir a que el hermano mayor protector se apoderara de él para apartar al Jinete que estaba haciendo sufrir a su asustado hermano

…Dos días ya habían pasado. No sabía si era de día o de noche y tampoco le importaba ya que desde que el Jinete desapareciera y él se acercara conteniendo el aliento, incapaz de decir una palabra, al camastro donde yacía Sam, no se había apartado un segundo de su lado. Sólo había salido del cuarto seguro para dejar a Castiel revisar a su hermano porque ya no creía ser capaz de soportar ver, otra vez, como el ángel hundía su mano en su pecho hasta que esta desaparecía dentro en él. Si pudo tolerarlo la primera vez fue por la furia y frustración que sentía en ese momento por el hecho de saber que quien estaba a su lado era sólo una parte de su verdadero hermano, la parte que cargaba con sus recuerdos detrás de una máscara fría, de una mirada inexpresiva, totalmente inexistente esa cálida expresión a la que estaba acostumbrado y a la que extrañaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Sintiendo como viviendo lado a lado de quien era la sombra de Sam la más absoluta desconfianza y un rechazo que nunca imaginó crecían dentro suyo cada vez que lo miraba de frente. Por eso había removido cielo y tierra, volviendo a morir por él, para encontrar un camino que lo llevara a recuperar el alma prisionera de su hermano.

Y no se arrepentía, lo haría una y mil veces más con tal de volver a tener a su Sammy al lado pero, las emociones encontradas de dolor, alegría y alivio que sintiera cuando presenciara el excepcional brillo de su alma en las manos del Jinete, pronto habían sido reemplazadas con un miedo paralizante.

Finalmente el momento que tanto había esperado estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano, pero cuando vio al menor clamar tan desesperadamente por su ayuda, haciendo que tuviera que luchar en contra de sus instintos que le gritaban que corriera a protegerlo, un sentimiento inesperado se instaló en su pecho.

Duda. Una palabra simple pero cargada de veneno que se arrastró a través de su columna vertebral abriéndose camino en el torrente de sus venas, quemando su interior como agujas de hielo.

…¿Qué sucedería si su hermano tenía razón y que no sabía qué le podía pasar en realidad?...

…¿Y si no se mantenía esa pared?...

…¿Y si le había quitado a su hermano la única chance de tener una vida aunque ésta fuera un reflejo difuso de su verdadera identidad?...

…¿Qué tal si su obstinación en conseguir a toda costa el alma de su hermano sólo los había conducido a un puerto del que no iban a tener escapatoria?...

…No. Se negaba a creerlo aún después de que las palabras de Castiel clavaran más honda esa duda en su pecho. El alma de su hermanito estaba lastimada, era como una piel en carne viva y saber eso lo desesperó hasta tal punto que su mente era un espiral caótico de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. Alivio y miedo peleaban por hacerse un lugar en su alma porque a pesar de la angustia que tal afirmación le causara una leve esperanza se abrió camino, cual rayo de la luz en la oscuridad, en sus pensamientos.

Quizás él podría ayudar a Sammy a cicatrizar sus heridas, quizás si restablecieran esa unión, esos lazos que nunca los separaran a pesar de los errores o de los planes tanto infernales como angelicales, él podría llegar hasta el cerco que mantenía dormido, o inconsciente, eso no podía asegurarlo, a su hermano menor. Quizás su amor fraternal fuera la llave que separaba la luz de la oscuridad y, aunque él no fuera el más afecto de los dos a las demostraciones sentimentales protegiéndose siempre en su coraza protectora sentía, desde que lo perdiera al saltar en la jaula arrastrando a Lucifer y a Miguel en su caída, que toda su fortaleza se había ido con él. Sam era su debilidad, su única debilidad y si por él tenía que ir hasta el fin del mundo lo haría sin dudar.

Con ese pensamiento afianzándose en su mente como una cálida esperanza observó atentamente el rostro de su hermano inconsciente y, también por centésima vez, pasó una mano con suavidad por sus cabellos deteniéndose un breve instante en su mejilla antes de controlar nuevamente su pulso. Respiró hondo mientras cerraba los párpados, tratando de centrarse en cada latido que palpaba debajo de sus dedos, intentando encontrar algún cambio en su ritmo que le indicara que iba a despertar.

Abrió los ojos para mirarlo nuevamente y no pudo menos que sonreír ante la imagen que llegara a él. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse como siendo un adulto Sam podía verse tan joven e inocente cuando dormía. Le recordó tanto a ese niñito que cuidara con amor y esmero desde su más tierna infancia que su alma se estremeció conmovida ante el recuerdo del pequeñito Sammy al que acunara en sus brazos en las noches solitarias cuando el pequeño se aferraba a su regazo ante la añoranza de una mamá que no conociera y de un padre al que apenas veía.

**Flashback...**

_**-¡Deannieee!-el grito asustado de su pequeñito hermanito sobresaltó tanto a Dean que el vaso de agua que sostenía en sus manos cayó con estrépito al suelo perdiéndose el sonido de los vidrios rotos detrás de un atronador trueno-¡Deannieeee!-gritó de nuevo el pequeño y ya el mayor estaba corriendo escaleras arriba de la casa con el corazón palpitando frenético. Hacía apenas media hora había dejado al pequeño dormido en la habitación que compartían desde hacía unos días mientras su padre estaba en una cacería con el dueño de la casa, se había asegurado que estuviera arropado y tranquilo, que las líneas de sal no estuvieran quebradas y que el arma que su padre le había dejado estaba cargada por lo que no entendía que peligro podía estar asustando de esa forma al pequeño para que lo llamara con tanto terror en la voz.**_

_**-¡Sammy! ¡Ya voy, tranquilo!-gritó Dean al tiempo que corría escaleras arriba y más rápido de lo que pensaba atropellaba la puerta de la habitación abriéndola de un empujón para llegar pronto junto a su hermano. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el pequeño no estaba sobre la cama donde lo había dejado. Por un minuto se quedó sin aliento, paralizado, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza aturdiendo sus oídos, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas por el miedo de haberlo perdido se atrevió a respirar de nuevo cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz del pequeño niño de tres años llamarlo en medio de un llanto que le oprimía el alma-¿Sammy? ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó casi frenético cuando recorriera la habitación moviendo pesados muebles con la fuerza que la desesperación le daba. El sonido de la voz del niño había sonado tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos, tan opacado que parecía el eco de un sonido propagado a grandes distancias por lo que el pánico aumentaba para el pequeño Dean a medida que los segundos pasaban.**_

**Justo en ese momento un atronador rayo cayó en los alrededores de la casa acompañado por el grito de su hermanito llamándolo con desesperación y fue ahí que el pecoso pudo ubicar de dónde provenía la voz de su pequeño hermano. Corrió hacia la cama que él ocupara junto a la de Sammy y se tiró al suelo para espiar debajo de ella, encontrándose con el pequeño que aferrado a su almohada lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, brillantes de miedo pero a la vez llenos de alivio en cuanto su hermano mayor se asomara en la oscuridad de su improvisado refugio.**

**-Sammy, hermanito ¿Qué haces ahí debajo? ¿Estás bien? ¡Me diste un susto terrible!-dijo el rubio suspirando aliviado en el momento que lo viera pero a la vez preocupado por la expresión tan asustada de su pequeño hermano.**

**-¡Ven aquí Deannie!-suplicó el niño tendiéndole la manito para que su hermano la tomara-¡Rápido, apúdate!-repitió con urgencia en la voz, las lágrimas cayendo por su carita en cuanto escuchó el potente retumbar de la tormenta que se desataba impiadosa afuera.**

**-¿Qué, por qué?-se extrañó su hermano-¿Qué te pasa Sammy?**

**-El cielo…-sollozó el pequeño interrumpiéndose al escuchar otro poderoso trueno.**

**-¿Qué pasa con el cielo Sammy?-le urgió el mayor nervioso por el miedo de su hermano. Deseando sacarlo de ahí abajo para confortarlo entre sus brazos se acostó en el piso y con algo de dificultad metió la mitad de su torso debajo de la cama tratando de llegar a su lado.**

**-Se está… cashendo-explicó mirándolo con ojos enormes llenos de miedo-Ven De, no quero que te pashe algo-le pidió nuevamente, su manita cerrándose con fuerza en el brazo del mayor procurando acercarlo a él.**

**Dean lo miró sonriente, divertido ante la ocurrencia del más chico de la familia pero también aliviado al comprender que la tormenta había sobresaltado a su pequeño hermano. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió como unas lágrimas nacían en sus ojos verdes cuando se dio cuenta que lo que más lo había asustado fue despertar en la habitación y no encontrarlo a él y, sobre todo, que la posibilidad que le pudiera ocurrir algo hubiera aterrado así al chiquillo llenó su corazón, necesitado de cariño en una infancia tan llena de carencias, con una convicción y una fuerza que sólo el amor que le despertaba su pequeño hermanito le podía dar. Él niño no sólo lo quería, lo necesitaba tanto como él necesitaba al chiquillo por lo que tal seguridad le llenó el pecho de una cálida sensación que hizo que sonriera con una alegría y una paz en su mirada que calmó, como si hubiera sido un acto de magia, el llanto del pequeñito Sammy que en el acto le sonrió suavemente y secando sus lágrimas con un puño le dijo**

**-¿No te va a pashar nada Deannie?**

**-No Sammy, te lo prometo. Nunca te dejaré solo-le dijo con seguridad mientras acariciaba el rostro del pequeño arrastrando las lágrimas que aún quedaban-Anda, ven conmigo, el cielo no se va a caer Sammy, te lo aseguro, es sólo una tormenta-agregó luego mientras con suavidad arrastraba al pequeño del brazo hasta sacarlo de debajo de su cama. **

**Cuando al fin salió el niño se arrojó a sus brazos y Dean lo levantó para sentarse en el colchón y estrecharlo en su regazo-Duerme de nuevo Sammy. Yo estaré aquí cuando te despiertes-le aseguró mirando hacia abajo a la carita del niño iluminada por los relámpagos de la furiosa tormenta. En él ya no veía el temor que tanto le afectara sino el alivio y la seguridad que sus brazos le daban por lo que con su corazón henchido de amor le aseguró-Siempre estaré aquí para ti hermanito, es una promesa y sabes que los Winchester siempre cumplen con sus promesas**.

**El pequeño le sonrió dulcemente, sus hoyuelos haciéndose un lugar en sus mejillas marcadas por las huellas de las lágrimas que allí pasaran lo miró con sus enormes ojos verde azulados y ya tranquilo, sintiendo la calidez de los brazos de su hermano comenzó a cerrar los párpados cayendo poco a poco en las redes del sueño del que ese susto lo había arrancado. Su vocecita suave fue lo último que escuchara Dean antes de que un nuevo trueno retumbara en el cielo oscuro sin que ello alterara la paz con la que su hermanito se entregó al sueño.**

**-Te quero De-le había dicho y la sonrisa que estas palabras regalaron a su rostro aún perduraba cuando él también se durmiera y, al cabo de una horas, John y Bobby que regresaban de la cacería lo encontraran durmiendo apoyado en el respaldo de la cama con el pequeño firmemente aferrado entre sus brazos_._**

**_ Fin del flashback _**

-Sammy, pequeño. Por favor despierta para mi-pidió casi inconcientemente el mayor-¿No recuerdas que estoy aquí? ¿Qué siempre estaré aquí? No me dejes solo-murmuró luego alegrándose internamente de que Bobby no estuviera ahí y que los hubiera dejado luego de que inyectaran en las venas del joven la vía intravenosa que estaba conectada al suero.

El viejo cazador sólo volvía de vez en cuando a traer comida o bebidas al rubio, luchando él también con sus tormentas internas en cuanto se paraba delante del camastro en donde yacía Sam y lo observaba detenidamente, el ceño fruncido con disimulada ansiedad.

Él y Dean se parecían y estando los dos presentes actuaban con dedicación y eficiencia en la atención del chico que regresara del Infierno pero disimulaban, ocultas detrás de brillantes miradas, los verdaderos sentimientos que él les causara.

Y cada vez que los tenía enfrente el viejo cazador renegaba furioso del destino que parecía empeñado a que esos muchachos no pudieran disfrutar de la merecida calma que el sólo saberse unidos les ocasionaba.

Los había visto batallando en el dolor por la pérdida de su padre, los había visto rotos y enfrentados, cargando con culpas y mentiras, con miedos y desconfianzas pero, ni por un segundo, había dudado lo que esos dos muchachos se querían y, desde el día en que ya crecidos y transformados en excelentes cazadores regresaron a su casa llevados por la búsqueda de su padre, se habían instalado con fuerza en su pecho agrietándole poco a poco la dura coraza que, desde que perdiera a su esposa, había estado construyendo en su interior.

No podía negar, aunque casi nunca lo admitiera, que amaba a esos chicos como si fueran sus hijos por lo que la angustia del mayor y la incertidumbre del regreso a salvo del alma de Sam estaban minando sus fuerzas hasta tal punto que apenas resistía unos minutos en el cuarto seguro y, tras darle a Dean un cálido apretón en el hombro, se retiraba pidiéndole que ante cualquier cambio lo llamara.

-Sam, Sammy-llamó nuevamente a su hermano mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho para sentir con alivio pero, a la vez, con algo de frustración, los constantes y lentos latidos de su corazón. Ningún cambio en horas, en días, siempre la misma frecuencia, siempre la misma intensidad-Tienes que despertarte ¿Me escuchas?-en ese momento un fuerte trueno retumbó con violencia en el exterior causando un leve sobresalto al rubio quien concentrado como estaba en mirar a su hermano no había notado que un cielo cada vez más oscuro y amenazante se asomaba en la pequeña ventana del cuarto seguro. Casi al mismo tiempo que el fuerte aviso de la cercana tormenta se hiciera escuchar un cambio en el ritmo de la frecuencia cardíaca del menor causó un estremecimiento en Dean que, con la mano aún apoyada en su pecho, había conseguido captar-¡Sammy!-exclamó con fuerza mirándolo esperanzado-¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Sam!-repitió nuevamente el nombre de su hermano esperando anhelante que se repitiera el aparente cambio en su estado, aún desconcertado por la extraña coincidencia con el recuerdo que hasta hace unos minutos llenara su memoria con esas cálidas añoranzas.

** SUPERNATURAL**

**Awww! ¿Despertará mi Sammy? ¿Dean seguirá con sus recuerdos que extrañamente están unidos al cambio en el estado de su hermano? ¿Les gustó? **

**¿Alguna opinión? Sé que ese capítulo dio mucho para hablar (en este caso escribir) es decir que muchas historias ya se han publicado por eso quiero que recuerden que esta es mi visión (y qué más quisiera yo que fueran como las de Sammy y se hicieran reales, xd) de lo que podría pasar desde la visita de Castiel.**

**Si merezco un pequeño comentario ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Gracias y saludos a todas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas! Ya casi llegó el día en que volvemos a verlos, xd! Y un día después de lo que esperaba acá estoy con la parte final de este two shot. Por culpa de un horrible dolor de muelas complicado con una infección me demoré un día más y, aunque no estoy segura del resultado final *_* aquí les dejo lo que sigue (Para Always deberán tenerme unos días más de paciencia, sorry)**

**Como siempre y antes de publicar les agradezco de corazón los reviews a:**

**Casammy:**** Deseamos lo mismo con respecto al despertar de nuestro niño y espero que al menos un abrazo de oso nos muestren estos escritores dewksdfjdfdjkdjksfkj! En fin, confiando en eso espero con ansiedad el capi y espero que te guste como termina este two shot, Besotes!**

**Patriwinchester:**** Oia!¿También te he sacado lagrimillas con esta historia? *_* Me alegro que compartas la idea del abrazo (aunque se lo quieras dar vos, jajajaj) Besos y espero te guste lo que sigue!**

**Atenea: ¡****No recibo cuentas médicas, xd! Jajajaja. Me alegro que te haya endulzado, espero que recibas lo mismo en tu corazón con esta última parte. Abrazos!**

**Inugami****: También me has dejado sin palabras. De verdad lo que has transmitido en tu mensaje me llegó al alma, me emocionó saber que pude llegarte tanto y tus halagos me hicieron sentir que el haber retomado esta afición que tenía desde chica no ha sido en vano. **

**Amé tu reflexión sobre ellos y la unión que hiciste con palabras que usé en mi fic. Creo que ambas pensamos muy parecido así que con más razón tus palabras finales me llegaron al corazón. Desde luego eres mi amiga y para ti también es mi abrazo de oso de todo corazón! *_* Besos**

**Selene:**** Gracias hermanita por todo tu apoyo y sabés que sin tus palabras de aliento y emoción al soportar mis spoilers previos a la publicación hacen que siga con esta afición (ya cercana a la obsesión) de escribir. Quizás si me sigues entusiasmando así puedan salir más y más historias de mi maquiavélica cabecita,jajajajaj! Besos y tkm!**

**Ahora si el esperado final…**

**SUPERNATURAL**

…-¡Sammy!-exclamó con fuerza mirándolo esperanzado-¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Sam!-repitió nuevamente el nombre de su hermano esperando anhelante que se repitiera el aparente cambio en su estado, aún desconcertado por la extraña coincidencia con el recuerdo que hasta hace unos minutos llenara su memoria con esas cálidas añoranzas…

**SUPERNATURAL**

Consternado, pero sumamente ansioso, sintió bajo su mano como un nuevo estampido en el cielo tormentoso aumentó los latidos en el corazón de su joven hermano. Apenas podía creer en la coincidencia que en ese momento estaba atravesando y como el recuerdo del pequeño asustado por la tormenta parecía repetirse tantos años después.

Y, aunque Sammy no gritara su nombre clamando por tenerlo a su lado, la sensación de que su hermano necesitaba la seguridad que él podía darle para regresar de esa oscuridad en la que estaba perdido se instaló con fuerza en su pecho, estremeciendo su alma, agarrotando su garganta con un nudo de emoción que pugnaba por desatarse para caer en brillantes lágrimas.

-¡Sam! ¡No te asustes, estoy aquí!-le dijo con vehemencia mientras apartaba la mano de su pecho para apoyarla en su cuello. Entusiasmado por el aumento en el flujo sanguíneo, al que sentía cosquillear bajo sus dedos, continuó hablándole como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido por un acto de magia o por uno de los viajes al pasado con Castiel y ante él tuviera al niñito que pensaba que el cielo se iba a caer-¿Recuerdas que te prometí que nunca te dejaría solo Sammy? Fue una promesa seria, te lo aseguro-agregó conmovido ante un nuevo cambio en sus latidos que modificó esta vez la apenas detectable respiración del menor, lo que llenó de esperanza el alma del rubio que, elevando los ojos hacia la ventana, miró el pedacito de cielo tormentoso y murmuró-¡Gracias a Dios o a quien sea que haya enviado esta tormenta!-volviendo a dirigir toda su atención hacia su hermano continuó hablándole más que decidido a atraerlo hacia sus brazos desde la oscuridad que lo había atrapado sintiendo su propio corazón palpitar intensamente por la tensa espera a la que estaba sometido sintiéndose él también un prisionero sin jaula hasta que su Sam, el verdadero, regresara a su lado-Sé que a veces rompí esa promesa Sammy, sé que hubo ocasiones en las que te dejé solo y sufriste-dijo intentando que las lágrimas que tal pensamiento le causaran no opacaran la firmeza de sus palabras-Pero ahora será diferente hermanito, lo sé, todo eso ya pasó, ahora estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada malo te pase-esas últimas palabras dichas con la intensidad y la convicción que le daba el amor que por él sentía y la esperanza de recuperarlo estaban teñidas por el amargo dolor del miedo que le causara que ese pequeño indicio de recuperación que percibiera se desvaneciera tal como el sol desaparece en el horizonte para dejar sólo oscuridad.

Y,casi sin darse cuenta, lo que dijera en ese momento trajo a su memoria un recuerdo que el paso del tiempo casi había difuminado en la distancia

-Seguramente no recuerdas la primera vez que te prometí que siempre estaría aquí para ti-agregó luego de que su mirada perdida en las neblinas de su infancia diera paso a una leve sonrisa que el hilvanar sucesos del pasado le ocasionara-Eras muy pequeño, casi un bebé cuando esa tormenta te asustó tanto, pero quizás si recuerdes la segunda vez que te lo prometí porque ese temor que hizo que te hiciera esa promesa lo llevaste contigo muchos años-le dijo mientras acariciaba de nuevo sus cabellos castaños como solía hacer para despertarlo o para calmarlo.

**Flashback**

_**-¿De verdad vamos a ir a la feria Deannie?-preguntó con los ojitos más cargados de ilusión y de alegría que el pecoso niño de nueve años hubiera visto nunca.**_

_**-Si Sammy-contestó por enésima vez con toda la paciencia que el cuidar a su pequeño hermano desde que era un bebé le había dado-En cuanto vuelva papá iremos un rato. Vamos, come tus cereales que la feria no va a irse a ningún lado-agregó sonriente mientras contenía las ganas que le estaban dando de pellizcar las mejillas de su adorable hermano "Si parezco una nenita jugando con su muñeco nuevo" se dijo con un suspiro volteando sus ojos al techo en un gesto resignado que intentaba ocultar bajo esa máscara de orgullo lo mucho que amaba a ese pequeñito de ojos tan expresivos que lo seguía a sol y sombra siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios.**_

_**Habían pasado apenas un par de horas cuando al fin llegaron. Sammy era un manojo de**__**energía que dando saltitos de alegría devoraba con la mirada las titilantes luces multicolores, los grandes peluches premios a la puntería o habilidad de quienes ahí jugaban y los juegos vertiginosos que pasaban raudos aturdiendo con sus ruidos metálicos ocultos detrás de los gritos de quienes ahí jugaban. **_

_**El menor de la familia caminaba aferrado con fuerza de la mano de su hermano que no podía dejar de sonreír ante tamaño entusiasmo pero, en un momento dado, tal energía y curiosidad por todo lo que lo rodeaba se vio interrumpido y el agarre del pequeño Sam de repente se había aflojado, quedándose el niño muy quieto, ahogando un sonido de exclamación que no le fue indiferente a su atento hermano mayor que enseguida se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado. **_

_**Y, aunque en ese momento el pecoso estuviera muy entretenido disfrutando como su padre hacía gala de su infalible puntería y derribaba cuanto patito de latón pasaba delante suyo ante la agria expresión del encargado que ya se imaginaba entregando no uno sino varios premios, igual se había percatado del cambio en la actitud de su pequeño hermano.**_

_**-¿Sammy? ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Dean de inmediato inclinándose para mirar de frente al castaño. La expresión sorprendida, los brillantes ojos enormes mirando un punto fijo más allá del espacio que compartían, la boquita entreabierta en un gesto que él tan bien conocía y que indicaba que su curioso hermanito iba a comenzar con su cataratas de preguntas, enseguida le causaron una sonrisa que iluminara mucho más el brillo de sus ojos verdes que, desde que viera al chiquillo disfrutar tanto con la visita a la feria, no dejaban de brillarle con intensidad-¿Qué estás mirando?-agregó luego ante el silencio extasiado en el que se encontraba el pequeño niño, quien, en respuesta a el interés de su hermano, extendió un brazo señalando mientras que con el otro tironeó la mano con la que Dean lo sujetaba para inclinarlo cerca suyo y poder susurrarle al oído**_

_**-¡Mira Deannie! ¡Ahí! ¡Atraparon unas nubes extrañas!-le dijo asombrado pero al mismo tiempo su ceño fruncido le indicaron al niño rubio que el pequeño seguramente estaba pensando como eso había sido posible gracias a su incipiente capacidad para analizar cada cosa que se le ponía enfrente-Lo extraño es que son rosas-agregó casi para si quizás en respuesta a sus pensamientos-¿Tú has visto alguna vez nubes rosas De?-le preguntó luego mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión tan inocente que Dean sintió como su interior se llenaba con una calidez que le recorriera el cuerpo enterneciendo hasta lo más hondo de su alma. Por lo que, intentando disimular las enormes ganas que en ese momento le dieran de estrecharlo en un abrazo, se contentó con revolverle el largo cabello castaño mientras intentaba no reírse de la ocurrencia de su hermano para que el pequeño no se sintiera dolido. Últimamente, desde que había cumplido cinco años, no le gustaba que se tomaran a gracia, tanto él como John, todas las dudas que su incansable mente investigadora de su entorno había comenzado a volcar en miles de preguntas. .**_

_**-Hermanito, no son nubes-le dijo finalmente después de observarlo un rato sin poder ocultar una sonrisa a la que el pequeño recibió con el ceño fruncido aún más todavía-Son copos de azúcar, es una golosina Sammy-agregó ante la inquisitiva mirada que le lanzó el menor.**_

_**-No te burles Dean-le dijo serio-¿Cómo puede ser azúcar si el azúcar es blanca? ¡Y además tiene granitos y eso no!-afirmó convencido señalando otra vez el puesto lleno de algodonosas golosinas que estaba a unos diez metros de la familia Winchester, justo al lado de una gran**__**tienda de telas coloridas, llena de globos y decorada con guirnaldas desde donde se escapaban las risas y gritos bulliciosos de muchos niños.**_

_**-Ven conmigo Sammy, voy a llevarte a que veas como se hacen esas "nubes"-le dijo divertido mientras tocando un brazo de su padre le llamó la atención sin que éste se distrajera un minuto de cada pato amarillo que pasaba enfrente suyo.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa Dean?-le preguntó de inmediato.**_

_**-Voy a llevar a Sammy a ver los copos de azúcar. Lado sur, seis en punto-le informó en voz baja para no distraer a su padre mientras que, con una sonrisa de orgullo, miraba como la mandíbula del encargado descendía más por cada pato que él derribaba.**_

_**-Está bien-le respondió satisfecho con las indicaciones que su hijo mayor le diera las que le confirmaban que el pecoso era un gran alumno en sus entrenamientos militares-No te despegues de Sammy-agregó luego en una clara orden bajo su grave tono de voz.**_

_**-No señor- respondió el niño y, dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar llevando al menor hacia el puesto de golosinas.**_

_**Al llegar junto a la máquina circular el mayor se agachó junto a Sammy, que se estiraba en puntillas tratando de ver el interior de tan extraño aparato y lo levantó en sus brazos**__._

_**-¿Ves Sammy?-le dijo consiguiendo la inmediata atención del niño quien escuchó a su hermano quien, satisfecho de poder ser quien lo guiara en el camino de sus dudas, le explicó-La señora pone azúcar ahí, le pone algo para que sea rosa o de otros colores y cuando se calienta y se derrite enciende la máquina redonda esta que al girar hace el resto ¿Entendiste?-preguntó mientras lo bajaba para volver a dejarlo en el suelo "Este enano está creciendo cada vez más"-pensó resoplando por el esfuerzo.**_

_**-¡Ah! ¡Oh!-exclamó el chiquillo asombrado mientras observaba el proceso**__._

_**La vendedora se percató enseguida de la sorpresa del pequeño de cabellos castaños y, enternecida por esos ojos verdes azulados tan llenos de admiración y dulzura al contemplar a su hermano en el momento que éste le explicaba enseguida se acercó a observarlos. Los dos eran tan lindos que no pudo menos que prestar atención a lo que hacían y la forma tierna y protectora con la que el mayor trataba a su hermanito conmovió inmediatamente su corazón de madre.**_

_**-¿Quieres uno cariño?-le dijo a Sam con una sonrisa. El pequeño miró a su hermano ilusionado pero en el acto retrocedió un paso y se guareció detrás de él con una tímida expresión a la que Dean respondió rodeándolo con un brazo en actitud protectora.**_

_**-Gracias señora, pero no tenemos dinero-le respondió al tiempo que intentaba dar media vuelta y volver con su padre. Ella se dio cuenta que los niños desconfiaban pero no quería se asustaran y sobre todo que el pequeño se fuera sin ese copo de azúcar al que miraba con admiración y anhelo.**_

_**-No te vayas todavía-le pidió levantando la mano- Quizás tenga una solución a tu problema y puedas darle a tu hermanito el copo de azúcar que tanto quiere-le dijo dulcemente y la sonrisa franca de la joven mujer hizo dudar a Dean quien se detuvo dispuesto a escucharla.**_

_**-¿Qué solución sería esa señora?-le preguntó con interés, más que nada porque deseaba darle ese gusto al pequeño que escuchaba atento mirándolos a los dos con esa expresión que su hermano había bautizado como ojos de cachorro perdido.**_

_**-Mira, si me ayudas a juntar estas monedas que hace unos minutos se me cayeron puedes llevarte un copo ¿Te parece? Sería un favor por otro favor y este pequeño se iría contento. Y tú también me imagino ¿O me equivoco?-concluyó con una sonrisa a la que el pecoso respondió con otra mientras movía la cabeza en señal de asentimiento pero, antes de juntar las monedas que estaban bajo el la máquina, miró al castaño y le dijo**_

_**-No te muevas de aquí Sammy, estoy cerca de ti pero no puedo tenerte de la mano ¿Entiendes?**_

_**-Si entiendo pero ¿Quieres que te ayude, De?-le contestó el chiquillo.**_

_**-No hace falta, lo haré más rápido solo, pero igualmente gracias-le respondió palmeando el hombro de su hermano y dirigiéndose a la mujer agregó-Gracias señora, enseguida tendrá sus monedas.**_

_**No hacía ni un minuto que el pecoso estaba juntándolas con rapidez y habilidad, sin perder de vista los pies de su pequeño hermano que veía desde su incómoda posición , cuando desde la tienda que estaba cerca de ellos salió un grupo numeroso de niños bulliciosos que corrieron enseguida hacia el puesto de venta donde ellos estaban. De inmediato, alarmado, el mayor de los hermanos Winchester se levantó velozmente para encontrarse con muchos chicos y varios padres solicitando ansiosos las algodonosas golosinas. Preocupado, recorrió con la mirada cada persona que estaba en el puesto de ventas y su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenético cuando no encontró a su hermanito en donde lo había dejado.**_

_**-¿Sammy? ¡Sam! ¿Dónde estás?-nervioso y agitado comenzó a buscar al niño entre las personas que lo miraban desconcertados ante la desesperación que el pecoso demostraba. Algunos, intentando detenerlo para preguntarle que le pasaba y a quien buscaba, no eran escuchados por Dean quien no cejaba en su búsqueda ya dispuesto a salir corriendo a buscar a su padre quien no se había percatado del momento desesperante que estaba pasando el mayor de sus hijos.**_

_**Para Dean fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida, las lágrimas ya pugnaban por escaparse de sus ojos y los golpes de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos.**_

_**No podía dejar de pensar que todo era culpa suya, que no debería haberse apartado del pequeño ni un segundo, que si no volvía a verlo no iba a poder soportarlo. Y fue en esos minutos angustiosos cuando, a pesar del bullicioso entorno lleno de risas, voces y gritos, reconoció la voz asustada de su**__**hermanito llamándolo.**_

_**De inmediato, sus sentidos protectores dispararon la adrenalina en sus venas y guiado por sus instintos corrió hacia la tienda desde donde estaba seguro había escuchado la voz de su pequeño hermano. A toda velocidad entró al lugar y, aunque ver al niño alivió un poco el miedo que había pasado, encontrarlo llorando desesperado, sus ojitos aterrados mirando espantado a la blanca mano enguantada de un payaso de peluca amarilla y traje rojo que lo sujetaba al parecer intentando calmarlo y el escucharlo llamándolo entre sollozos entrecortados hizo que el rubio sintiera como su enojo crecía al mismo tiempo que su preocupación.**_

_**-¡Suelta a mi hermanito! ¡Ahora!-gritó Dean de inmediato mientras corría a su lado para tomar al niño en sus brazos quien se aferró a su cuello desesperado, sus lágrimas mojando la piel de su hermano mayor no dejaba de temblar a pesar de que él lo estrechó con fuerza acariciando su espalda en un intento de calmarlo mientras miraba furioso al payaso que intentaba explicar que lo había encontrado solo en la puerta de la tienda y que nada más estaba preguntándole donde estaban sus padres.**_

_**En ese momento llegó a la carrera John quien, preocupado por la demora de los niños fue atraído por el bullicio que se generó alrededor del lugar donde habían ido sus hijos y, encontrándose con esa escena en la que un Dean enojado protegía en sus brazos a su hijo menor que lloraba asustado, sobresaltó su corazón.**_

_**Mientras su padre comenzó a discutir con el afligido payaso quien, consternado por la situación solo atinaba a balbucear entrecortadas disculpas, el pecoso intentaba calmar a su asustado hermanito quien no dejaba de sollozar aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello.**_

_**-¡Cálmate Sammy! Ya estoy aquí, no te asustes-le pidió el pecoso preocupado por la angustia y el susto que hacía que el niño respirara agitado en medio de sollozos ahogados-¡Vamos pequeño, tranquilo!-repitió mientras que en círculos suaves acariciaba la espalda del castaño mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos- Me asustaste mucho cuando no te encontré pero ya estamos juntos Sammy. No voy a dejar que nada te pase, te lo aseguro.**_

_**En ese momento el niño lo miró directo a los ojos, su mirada llena de brillantes lágrimas encontró un breve momento de calma por lo que, parpadeando lentamente, se secó las gotitas que caían descontroladas con su pequeño puño cerrado y le dijo en un susurro entrecortado por el llanto **_

_**-Yo no…quiero…no quiero…lo sien...to**_

_**-¿Qué no quieres Sammy? Ya pasó todo, no llores más por favor… Shh, shh, cálmate-lo consoló el rubio deseando salir lo más rápido posible de esa maldita feria y, más que nada, alejarse de ese horrible payaso que había asustado tanto a su pequeño hermano.**_

_**-No quiero que…me separen de…ti-respondió el niño abrazándose nuevamente al cuello de Dean quien, al escucharlo, sintió como su interior se conmovía ante esas palabras. **_

_**Sin que ya nada le importara de su entorno toda su atención se volcó en el pequeño que sostenía en su regazo y, tomando su carita entre sus manos, le limpió las lágrimas que caían impiadosas y con la voz más segura y firme que pudo poner a pesar del nudo de emoción que agarrotaba**__**su garganta le dijo**_

_**-Sammy, escúchame bien. Nunca pero nunca voy a permitir que nos separen y siempre, pase lo que pase, voy a estar aquí para ti-la calidez de sus palabras hicieron que el pequeño dejara de llorar para mirarlo ilusionado, un brillo de esperanza se asomó en sus verdes ojos estremeciendo a Dean quien se daba cuenta hasta que punto el chiquillo confiaba en la seguridad que le daba saber que él siempre estaría ahí entregándole todo lo que el destino les negara al arrancarles en ese fuego maldito a aquella mamá que tanto los amara-Te lo prometo hermanito. Palabra de hermano mayor-afirmó mientras que levantándolo en sus brazos lo llevó fuera de ese lugar ajeno a todos los que lo rodeaban, sólo pensando en calmar a su pequeño hermano el cual se aferró a su cuello con un suspiro profundo y, acurrucándose bajo su mentón, cerró los ojos dejando que la seguridad que le transmitiera su hermano se propagara como una manta cálida que lo envolvió lejos de cada pena o peligro que a su lado se acercara.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-…Palabra de hermano mayor…-repitió Dean quien, todavía inmerso en la ensoñación de su recuerdo, miraba sin ver la oscura noche que se asomaba por la pequeña ventana pero, con su mano aún apoyada en su hermano sintió como la lenta respiración del joven entraba en una inesperada agitación que hizo que, con el corazón sobrecogido de ansiedad, mirara inmediatamente el rostro de Sam que frunció el ceño en un gesto de dolor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó oír su voz

-No…no…déjame…Dean…quiero a…Dean-murmuró, su tono enronquecido lleno de miedo y dolor conmovió casi tanto al rubio como las palabras que apenas escuchara.

Todo fue tan abrumador y confuso al mismo tiempo que los pensamientos del mayor se arremolinaron en un caótico torbellino

…"¿Qué le pasaba?"…

…"¿Estaría soñando con las pesadillas vividas en el infierno clamando desesperado por una ayuda, su ayuda, que no iba a recibir?"…

…"¿Podía ser nuevamente una coincidencia y así como los atronadores sonidos de la tormenta cercana su reciente recuerdo lo uniera a su hermano?"…

Con Sam todo era posible, teniendo en cuenta esas habilidades psíquicas que nunca terminaron por conocer del todo. Ese último pensamiento estremeció aún más el alma del cazador quien nunca pudo aceptar completamente las habilidades del chico al recordarle que estas provenían de esa sangre de demonio que aún no sabía si seguía bombeando en sus venas.

Pero, aunque ese pensamiento intentó opacar la emoción que sintiera al escucharlo de nuevo, la ansiedad por recuperar al hermanito que buscaba siempre su aprobación, su apoyo en todo lo que hizo se hizo un lugar más grande en su pecho.

Necesitaba recuperar a ese hermano pequeño que puso todo su corazón para hacer lo que consideraba correcto, aún en contra de los hilos del destino que se empeñaban en rodearlo con demoníaco veneno, atrayéndolo hacia caminos equivocados, susurrándole mentiras para manipularlo en sus horas más débiles que Dean sabía que habían sido los meses que él estuvo en el Infierno.

Todos esos pensamientos y esos recientes recuerdos hicieron que el mayor de los Winchester sólo deseara protegerlo de nuevo por lo que tomándolo de los hombros lo levantó para apoyar su cabeza bajo su cuello, sosteniéndolo con firmeza mientras trazaba círculos calmantes en su espalda tensa

-Estoy aquí Sammy, estás a salvo, te lo aseguro-le dijo ansioso ante el creciente pánico que comenzó a agitar el cuerpo de su hermano y, sintiendo el corazón del chico latiendo junto a su pecho en frenético palpitar, le repitió con más fuerza- ¡Sammy! ¡Soy Dean, estás conmigo, estás a salvo! ¡Abre los ojos para mi por favor!-las lágrimas quemándole por dentro se negaban a salir. Tenía que ser fuerte por él, para él, no dejaría que la duda de que el chico que estaba abrazando no fuera completamente su hermano lo apartara de lo que mejor sabía hacer y que amaba más que a ninguna otra cosa. Ser hermano mayor era su vida y sólo con él, no con ese desconocido de fría expresión, todo tendría sentido otra vez-Sam, Sammy-murmuró de nuevo incapaz de decir algo más en cuanto los brazos de su hermano lo empujaron con fuerza apartándose de él y viera como el castaño abría los ojos sobresaltado, recorriendo todo con desenfocada mirada hasta que encontró la brumosa silueta de su hermano mayor quien, con expectante ansiedad, lo sujetaba de los hombros mirándolo atentamente.

-¿De…Dean?-su voz gruesa y ronca no denotaba otra cosa que confusión pero fue cuando el rubio miró esos ojos color avellana que su interior se llenó de un calor tan intenso que llenó su mirada de ardientes lágrimas.

Realmente y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, encontró algo ahí. Miedo, dolor, esperanza, amor. Emociones que creía nunca más iba a volver a ver en el rostro de su hermano.

Un año sin verlo, meses estando al lado de quien era la sombra oscura del hermanito que él amara con toda su alma casi habían acabado con las fuerzas que le quedaban pero ahora, teniéndolo enfrente otra vez, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hiciera para conseguir que su alma regresara no había sido en vano.

Sintiendo que podía respirar por primera vez desde ese fatídico día en que lo escuchara decir si a Lucifer, sintiendo como un gran peso salía de sus hombros, una sensación casi perdida recorrió sus venas hasta cubrir su piel como una cálida manta en la que podría aliviar sus penas

-Sammy-fue lo único que pudo decir antes que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

Dean atrajo nuevamente al castaño en un abrazo que el menor devolvió tímidamente, aún confundido, sintiendo como si no estuviera acostumbrado a estar dentro de su cuerpo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la seguridad casi olvidada que le provocaban esos brazos fuertes que lo rodeaban. Escuchando los fuertes latidos del corazón de quien lo sujetaba algo en su interior le gritó que había oído cientos de veces el mismo ritmo en las noches oscuras en las que sus pesadillas lo despertaran y que era el mismo ritmo que lo arrullaba cuando siendo un niño estaba dormido en el asiento trasero del Impala.

-¿Estás bien…Dean? ¿Qué me…pasó?-pudo decir con voz trémula mientras se apartaba

Sonando mucho más joven y vulnerable que lo que era miró a su hermano con la expresión más hermosa en esos ojos de cachorro que Dean hubiera visto jamás por lo que la palabra esperanza se hizo un lugar más grande en su pecho, escondiendo las dudas, alejando los miedos para así brindarle la oportunidad de volver a ser nuevamente el hermano mayor que todo lo puede ante la seguridad que Sam, su Sammy, estaba ante él otra vez.

¿**Les gustó? ¿Desearían que el capítulo de hoy sea así al menos un poquito? **

**Si como yo están ansiosas de la recuperación total y sin peligros del alma de Sammy únanse conmigo esta noche en la oración a todos los que nos quieran escuchar porque nada le pase a ese bendito muro, xd! Es que tengo tanto miedo! Buaahhhhh**

**(Los reviews con animosos comentarios, con palabras de elogio u otras varias son un buen remedio para ese llanto, jajajjaja) y tenía que aparecer la chantajista,jajajjaj!**

**Saludos a todas y gracias por leer!**


End file.
